In My Place
by SophInvaders
Summary: Modern Fic; The guys are about to embark on their second year of school at Berk Academy and already Astrid has had enough.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

Berk Academy; proud of its teaching ways, proud to host over a thousand students each year enrolling to the school.

The Academy was located just on the outskirts of the village of Berk and was built up like a small town; two large buildings for teaching and three smaller buildings hosting students. In the summer and autumn months it hosted beautiful sunsets at the highest point of the grounds, where only a few amount of students knew about as it over looked the whole of Berk and out to sea.

Astrid had been dreading the fact she would be returning back to the school after the summer had started to disappear; there had been a fight between her and another student before the term had ended and thus resulted in her being punished and further talking would be happening the first day back.

Although the fight had not been her fault, much, she had still punched seven shades of purple and blue in to Heather, and no one had any clue as to why it happened.

Her room hadn't changed much since she left it. Everything was clean and a small breeze from the opened window and brought in an autumn breeze, whilst the sun lay low, the sun rays lighting only a few things as it felt cooler in the autumn sun than the warmth that took the summer.

"Astrid!" Astrid turned, she had not been prepared for the attack of a hug from another blonde, Ruffnut; who had grown slightly taller over the summer and had a huge smile across her face.

"Hey"

"So, what did happen between you and Heather? since everyone has come back it's been on everyone's lips." and there was the punch in the stomach, it seemed no one had forgotten the fight, just what she wanted after a long summer.

"Nothing."

Ruffnut looked at her best friend, she knew full well Astrid was a terrible liar and something had provoked her to do something this drastic; although in anyone's case Heather had had it coming for quite a while, but nothing to the extent of this.

"I know full well you are lying Astrid, I just wish you would tell me, I'm you're friend…"

"That's the thing though, if I do tell you, you would think I was stupid and…" Astrid had been cut off mid sentence as Ruffnut had hugged her.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain everything after I've had _the talk_ with the head, which I have to be there in fifteen minutes…" she sighed, knowing full well she should be expelled from the Academy for good.

* * *

The walk to the head's office was a long and quiet one, the floor creaked slightly and her footsteps echoed down the corridor, the feeling was more death sentence than discussing with your head teacher your options of being here.

"Ah, Miss Hofferson, early I see." And there it was, her God, will she stay or will she go?

Two hours later Astrid had left the office of their head teacher, in shock and yet thankful she had another chance to be here; although how she had no idea. She thanked the Gods above her for this chance and let out the air which she had held the whole time.

* * *

As she was walking back to her room she noticed a familiar figure walking across the grounds of the school, he was taller than she remembered and his hair had grown too, not a lot but he looked good…

"Hiccup?" the boy turned around, hearing his voice then looking where the voice had come from, their eyes locked on to one another for a brief second.

"Astrid?" she hadn't changed that much since the summer had she? why was he questioning her name like that. She had grown a few inches since the summer and maybe lost a little weight, but she was still the same Astrid which had been told to stay in detention for the last week of term before they broke up for summer.

"Wow, I mean…wait did you just come from the head's office?" oh great, not him too.

"Uh, yeah.."

"What happened? everyone's been trying to think how it happened or try and remember what was said. I have to admit, even I'm a little curious." Hiccup stated, a small amount of excitement in his voice.

_Astrid, meeting in the cafe if you're not out of here…_

She looked down to her phone again, typical of Ruffnut to leave a message like this, but either way, it was perfect timing for the blonde, who had just about had enough of people questioning her about the fight.

"Ah, I would love to answer that question, I really would, but I have to go and see Ruffnut.."

* * *

The cafe held a delightful smell of coffee in the air as the door opened for each student. It was popular amongst the elder students, who left their final projects and essays too late and ended up spending too much time in the cafe they looked even more exhausted than when they first arrived.

Astrid had spotted Ruffnut on a table filled with guys; Ruffnut's twin Tuffnut sat beside her, both of them were probably planning a way to whined up Snotlout, who in fairness didn't deserve it five percent of the time. And lastly the huge guy sat opposite Ruffnut was Fishlegs, who everyone knew had a crush on Ruffnut, even though he would deny it countless of times.

"Ah, Astrid just the girl I wanted to see on this beautiful day…"

"Quit it Snotlout, you're not fooling me."

"I told you she wouldn't appreciate that, but would you listen…"

"Fishlegs!"

the table fell quiet, the twins were nursing two coffee's whilst Snotlout held a protein shake, it had seemed more interesting than the silence which fell on them.

"This is stupid, are you guys really interested as to why I had that fight?" their eyes lit up and smiles fell on their faces, subtly was not in their game.

"Pathetic." Astrid muttered. She looked at Ruffnut, even as her best friend she should probably tell her, after all one person couldn't hurt this secret right? and the best friend code…

"Ruff, could I have a word with you? in my room?" The quick turn of the question knocked Ruffnut out of her thought, but agreed anyway to walk with Astrid, at least it was better than being surrounded by testosterone.

* * *

"I'll tell you what happened if you promise, and I mean promise not to tell anyone, not even Tuffnut."

Ruffnut nodded, and handed out her pinky finger, it was Ruffnut's promise of absolute silence and loyalty.

"Thanks." Astrid sighed before she began, this was going to be a long story and hopefully Ruffnut could keep up.

"It had started last year when Heather started flaunting herself to every guy she could. And she knew one guy in particular would ruffle me, and so she had the mission to get me back for destroying our friendship, after all she knew I had a thing for Hiccup and she wouldn't let it go…"

"So she tried getting with Hiccup so you couldn't?"

"She wanted to do more than that. She was going to get with him and then sleep with him, all thinking she loved him when in fact she was doing it in spite of me. I couldn't let that bitch do that to him.."

"Before you did?"

"Ruffnut! No, I just wanted him not to be with her, she's horrible and bitchy and it's Hiccup. I just didn't want him to be hurt.."

"So you knocked her seven shades purple, man Astrid, I didn't think you had it in you. But I'm glad someone gave her what for, although she's still as bitchy as ever this year. I think you turned the 'bitch' button on max when you punched her."

Astrid gasped, shocked. Their head teacher had also allowed Heather back in as well?

This was going to be the death of this year, she was more than likely going to be humiliated, or worse, expelled by the end of term.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, I'm going to try and update it as much as I can, hopefully on a regular basis. (If all goes to plan)**

* * *

"Miss Hofferson, are you paying attention back there?" the sound of sniggering alerted Astrid to the fact she had dazed off in to the clouds, she shook her head and gestured to her teacher she was and looked down to the last question she was on.

Maths had never been her strongest point, she could write and preform physical strikes, but when it came to using numbers it all went down hill. She began to frown at the book in front of her, taunting her with the question,

"Stupid maths,"

"It's forty-seven point nine if that's any help." she blinked, Hiccup had been sat next to her the whole time and she had no idea.

"Have you always sat next to me?"

Hiccup smiled before he let out a quiet chuckle,

"Since this morning yes, in fact I'll be here for the whole year." butterflies erupted in to her stomach, all year, he was going to sit next to her all year.

The thing about Hiccup; he had beautiful soft green eyes, with scruffy auburn hair, which he kept messy but somehow tamed; Astrid had always wanted to put a braid in to it, not a huge one but one small enough to notice.

He also had a scare which sat on the right, just on the corner of his mouth; which he had told people it was a cat when he was younger who had scratched him.

He had always been a scrawny guy, but over the years he had developed muscle and height and just pushed over six foot, just tall enough for Astrid.

"Sorry, I've kind of been in a world of my own lately. And maths hasn't helped at all." the apology was weak, but Hiccup had believed it, he smiled in return,

"If you want, I can help you with maths," he saw the surprised look on her face "not for anything in return, just the company and the fact I can stop giving you the answers.." he joked; Astrid formed a crooked smile and returned a thanks, Ruffnut is never going to let this one go now.

* * *

Keeping to his word Hiccup had set up a plan for Astrid to meet him in his room at seven o'clock that evening. He had planed an evening of going over the basics, not to make her feel stupid but to at least make her feel like she can do it.

"I hope she doesn't think I'm patronising her bud," he said as he stroked the black cat on his bed, the cat, called Toothless had been in a mood all day with his owner, the fact he was allowing Hiccup to pet him was a huge improvement from earlier.

He had cleaned his room as quickly as he could earlier, as well as showering and putting on clothes which didn't force the situation of this evening of being a date; it was just a meeting of two friends doing maths, nothing romantic about maths, not one bit…

* * *

Astrid arrived to his door, deciding in the end that it was just maths and not a date, she wore skinny pale jeans with a white top and a baggy cream cardigan, after all it _was not_ a date. She finished the look off with a light brown coat, a thin one but a coat none the less. Taking a deep breath she was about to open the door when Hiccup had beaten her to it, allowing Astrid to stand there with her fist up to the door.

"Uh, sorry.." Hiccup smiled, allowing Astrid in to his room, which, to her surprise was clean and he too had a cat; not as beautiful as Stormfly, but that was a hard thing to beat.

"I thought we could start with the basics…"

"I'm not four Hiccup, I'm twenty."

"I know, but…ah who am I kidding I knew it would feel like I was patronising you."

For the first time since arriving Astrid planted a small smile on her face; he was only trying to help her out and he thought going back to basics would be the starting point.

"Nice try Haddock, but teach me fractions, or you know..what we were doing today."

The boy stood there, a small flush of pink in his cheeks as he called him by his last name.

"Uh, okay. Um.."

"Have I just made you stutter? oh my god I really have." Astrid broke out in to a fit of giggles as she sat down on his bed, almost crushing Toothless in the process, Toothless glared at her as he jumped off the bed and climbed on to Hiccup's desk.

"Shit, sorry. I almost squished your cat.."

"Don't worry about Toothless, he's in a mood with me anyway." he stared at the cat, who opened one eye and then flicked his tail back and forth.

"Right, shall we begin then?" Hiccup asked, smiling.

* * *

It had been hours since the two of them had been studying, with Hiccup tutoring Astrid the time had flown by and when they had both noticed how late it had become they both froze and panicked.

"I can't believe it's almost one o'clock, I'm so sorry I've taken your whole evening!" Astrid apologised frantically.

"No need to say sorry, really. It just shows that we had got in to it just a little bit more than I hoped…"

Astrid smiled as she packed her belongings back in to her bag, throwing it on to her shoulder which instantly felt the weight of the textbook and notepad; which had somehow become a lot thicker with paper sticking out unevenly.

"Well thank you anyway, I'll get out your hair now.."

"Let me walk you back."

The words rolled off Hiccups tongue, shocked by his own statement he blushed a light shade of pink, Astrid stood still, almost statue like until she blinked a few times to allow moister back in to her eyes.

"It's okay, my building isn't far,"

"I insist though, I know no one would have a chance of attacking you, but just for my own knowledge you got back safely. Please."

she couldn't look him in the eye, her face had developed a dark shade of pink, no one had offered to walk her back to her building ever, let alone sit up with her all night to do maths. It had all happened at once in one night and here she was speechless to Hiccup.

"Okay, but I'm not protecting your ass if you get attacked,"

Hiccup laughed, then nodded as both of them grabbed their coats and made their way out of Hiccup's building.

* * *

The weather had turned cold since the sun had set hours ago, even though there was hardly any light to begin with, there was a small amount of heat. But now, there was frost developing on the grass and the autumn breeze had got stronger, blowing a range of coloured leaves from the trees they belonged to on the ground.

Hiccup stayed close to Astrid the whole time, the coat she had brought wasn't doing its job at all to keep her warm, and her hands looked cold as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked, knowing full well what her answer would be,

"I'm fine, the cold never bothers me."

"But it is bothering your hands, they're frozen," he stated, he had always known Astrid to be stubborn, ever since they were younger she had always been the one to stand her ground and to do what she wanted instead of what others had wanted to do.

But this temperature was bitter, and no place for anyone to be out in no matter how stubborn they were.

Astrid let out her breath, the warmth quickly evaporating in to the nights chill; not even her breath stood a chance in this cold, thankfully they were almost to her building.

She was freezing, but she would never allow Hiccup to see she was, she was almost sure her hands were about to fall off, leading her to question what the school would do about that and how she was going to be able to do her exams; but her thoughts had vanished as she felt warmth on one of them, someone had grabbed her hand.

She looked to where her hand was and followed the strange hand which took hers. Hiccup had taken her hand in his whilst she was in thought about her hands falling off.

"Sorry" Hiccup said, taking his hand off hers just as quick, Astrid shook her head and snuck her hand back in to his.

"Don't be, your hand is actually quite warm, I'm a little jealous of it if I'm honest," she chuckled.

They walked to the front of her building hand in hand, both silent and enjoying the company. It was Astrid who removed her hand first, to get her key for the building out of her pocket,

"Well, thank you for tutoring me this evening, again sorry I took up the whole of your evening.."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Hiccup smiled.

They both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, Astrid still had the key in her hand but had yet to move towards the keyhole to place her key in, and Hiccup had yet to walk back, still present in front of her.

'Talk about making sure you get in to the door' Astrid thought, still smiling.

"Well, goodnight Hiccup." she finally said, hoping he would get the message as she turned the key in the lock.

"Goodnight Astrid," Hiccup replied.

* * *

Hiccup never started moving again until the door had shut, safely knowing she had got back with out anyone attacking her, although this was a school, and they were both old enough not to worry and able to protect themselves, Hiccup was always taught manners from his parents and to always walk a woman home; or that's what his farther had told him in secret behind his mother's back.

Hiccup was had just left the sign which indicated Astrid's building when he heard fast steeps getting louder and louder behind him, he turned just as Astrid had reached him, red cheeks from where she had run in the cold, and holding out her phone.

"I forgot to get your number! you know, just incase I need more tutoring."

Hiccup smiled, as he reached for his phone and passed his phone to her, and hers to his.

Who knew it, walking Astrid Hofferson home would lead him to get her number as well, and he never even took her on a date.

"Well, goodnight again," she quickly said, turning away until Hiccup grabbed her arm and pulled her back in to a peck on the lips.

Oh how soft Hiccup's lips were against hers, warm as well and his after shave, it smelt like heaven. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before they both pulled away, both of them blushing and both holding large grins on their face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

Astrid giggled, it had been a long time since she had done that, something so girly had happened to her when she was in the presence of him. Something she liked.

"Don't be." she replied, as she kissed his cheek and quickly left to go to her room.

* * *

**Still trying to build the characters up. I have a lot in mind for them all, so keep an eye out for it**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: really sorry it's taken this long for me to update! I've had so many issues with internet and work it's been hectic and stressful, so to make it up to all I made this chapter a little longer than I expected to.**

* * *

The flash of pink on Astrid's cheeks had not left her by the time she had ran to her room from the harsh cold. She, Astrid Hofferson had just kissed Hiccup Haddock; and damn was he a good kisser.

"Where have you been?" came the voice of Ruffnut, who bared a pair of long navy, pyjama bottoms with stars on and a white strap top; she had been sat outside Astrid's door since the late evening with a now empty pot of ice cream.

The sight Astrid must have been in, with pink cheeks and worn out from her run, she knew Ruffnut would think of something unbelievable.

"I was out for a jog, and then got carried away."

"Liar, you have your bag with you and what is that? maths books? And last time I checked you defiantly don't run in jeans…"

And there it was, Astrid's cover was blown.

"Well thank you very much captain obvious, I was trying out a new thing, running with weight. And I wanted to increase the stretch in my jeans."

"Oh, okay."

Astrid blinked, Ruffnut believed her? That terrible lie was believable? She thanked the gods above her as she unlocked her bedroom door and the both of them went in.

"By the way, I know you're lying again. You totally saw Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup woke the next morning, his thoughts in a blur, apart from one. The kiss he shared with Astrid. It had been so light and delicate just like a feather, and the smell from her hair, peaches and honey.

He stayed in the same position, looking up to the faded white ceiling whilst Toothless jumped on the bed and sat on his chest, rising and falling as his owner was breathing.

It was already eight o'clock, Hiccup had classes in an hour and he still hadn't fed Toothless, who was becoming more and more inpatient; Toothless finally snapped and decided to boop Hiccup on his face, knowing this would bring a reaction quickly, meaning food would happen in no time.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! TOOTHLESS!" the black cat purred as his name was spoken, his job had been done and now the food part.

* * *

"So, how was _Hiccup_?" ever since she had told Ruffnut about last night, Ruffnut had been holding on to every letter Hiccup's name, in fact the morning walk both of them did to class she had been slurring the name in her ear.

"Ruffnut, hush." The blonde said, she was in no mood to deal with Ruffnut's mood and in no mood for the harsh autumn weather which had magically happened overnight; the rain had hammered against her building all night, with her window being attacked multiply times by heavy thick drops.

"Oh look, there's lover boy at twelve o'clock" Ruffnut chuckled, then looked at Astrid's red face, "Kidding!"

It was going to be a long wednesday morning for the both of them.

Coffee later?

Hiccup xx

Astrid had been staring at this text for the last twenty minutes, she had been sat in her history class when she heard her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Hiccup was the last person she expected to actually pop up on her phone.

Sure. I have two more hours of history and then I'm done for the day if that helps?

xx

two kisses, they were already sending kisses after their texts, okay so it was two, but Astrid was still sending them, but Hiccup did start it, by looking so ridiculously hot.

I'll be done at four, but if you grab a table I'll meet you there

xx

It's funny how small conversations like that could result in you smiling none stop and being the happiest person on earth. The texts between Hiccup and Astrid had led both of them to be in a good mood, even though Astrid had two essays to write for history and one more for her english class she was still happy to go to the cafe, knowing she would meet Hiccup there.

* * *

There was a small amount of students in the cafe when Astrid had got there, she had easily located a table, in the corner of the building and near a heater, perfect. She could see Hiccup making his way over to the cafe, he had the same hoodie he wore last night on and wore a dark green t-shirt followed by dark jeans, he looked warm and she couldn't help but notice the cold had brushed his face, turning his nose red.

She was smug, she knew she was smug, she was about to have attention from Hiccup, okay so it was in a subject she hated with a passion, but with Hiccup she completely forgot her hate and learnt all she could.

The smugness had soon been wiped away as she spotted a familiar dark haired woman walk across the same path as Hiccup, she had purposely walked in to him, sending his bag on the floor in the wet and allowing paper to fall.

"Heather." she muttered, the anger had built up inside her seeing Heather's face one again and knew she had purposely done that to Hiccup to get her own satisfaction; but seeing Heather act all innocent and help Hiccup with his belongings really added fuel to the fire which was already raging in Astrid's body.

The bitch is back on campus.

Astrid's face stayed focused on anger as she sent the message to Ruffnut, her best friend would read it and would more than likely bat her way out of other students and make her way to Astrid with out a care who had been injured or not.

Where?

Just outside the cafe, I literally just saw her push her way in to Hiccup and then help him with all his stuff like butter wouldn't fucking melt on her.

If I don't kill her this year, slap me.

She saw Heather's smirk through the window as she walked off with Hiccup looking miffed as to what had just happened. Did she really think this would get a reaction off of Astrid?

Astrid sighed to the question she asked herself, Heather knew her all too well and knew too many games in which she could hurt Astrid, and her pride.

"Sorry I'm late," puffed Hiccup "But Heather and I collided somehow,"

"I saw" Astrid gritted, holding on to her coffee mug a little too tightly.

* * *

Hiccup's tutoring had finally ended just as the cafe was closing, which meant it was eight thirty; perfect, Astrid could go back to her room, put on her comfy clothes and just curl up next to Stormfly with a pot of ice cream and a good film.

Or that was the rough plan. She hadn't expected Ruffnut to be outside her door again, which meant one thing, boys.

"What's the matter now?" she asked, putting on her ugg slippers her parents bought her last christmas.

"Boy's are shit, and lame and in all fairness they are a bunch of fuckers." Astrid smiled at her friend's choice of words.

When Ruffnut is upset she tends to swear more often, and lately she had her eye on a particular guy who was part of the rugby team. Eret.

"So, you haven't told me the juicy part yet. Why are they?"

"I thought I would be brave, make the first move you know? And so I walked up to Eret after his practice…"

"Stalker much?" giggled Astrid, although the frown Ruffnut held spoke louder.

"As I was saying. I walked up to him and then all of a sudden I hear this screechy voice and princess bitch tits strolls right on the pitch and kisses him, .kisses."

"Heather?"

"You guessed it,"

"So that explains why she walked past the cafe earlier…it's on her way to the pitch. What a bitch."

"You're a poet and you didn't know it Astrid." smiled Ruffnut. Both girls burst out laughing and laid back on Astrid's bed, with Stormfly unexpectedly jumping off the bed as her owner and friend had almost squished her, she landed and strolled off to the other side of the room.

* * *

All evening since he left Astrid at the cafe, he had been thinking up a text to send her, how could texting one person be so difficult? He looked for inspiration in Toothless direction, but it only faded stronger as the black cat was cleaning himself.

"Can't really text her 'oh hey Astrid, want to come over for a wash?' can I bud?" he realised what he had just said and blushed, he was twenty and yet the slightest sexual thought made him come out in a rash of pink shades.

"I really am pathetic; this is worse than doing any homework in the world."

* * *

Astrid and Ruffnut had spent the evening braiding each other's hair. Both of them needed cheering up and the fact they had long enough hair to get away with it made it all the more easier for the both of them to become creative.

"Have a look, I think you'll be most impressed" Ruffnut smiled, pleased with herself she managed to achieve something with the time Astrid had given her.

"Not bad, could be better.."

"Bitch."

They both laughed, after all the excitement of the day they had both forgotten why they were both upset and angry in the first place, until a knock at the door had been done.

"Who the?" Ruffnut asked, a quizzical expression fell on Astrid's face, it was almost midnight and they both hadn't ordered any food, Astrid had made sure both their phones were off…

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup?" the quizzical look had turned to panic as she looked back at Ruffnut and then at the mess the two of them had created.

"Shit." she sighed, there was no way she would have time to clean this up, and Ruffnut had a wicked smirk on her face indicating she should open the door.

"Uh, hey" Hiccup said, as the door creaked open slightly, hiding the mess, Astrid peered round it, smiling

"Hey, can I help you?" she blinked quickly before she took a sharp intake of breath "sorry, didn't mean for that to sound harsh."

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you that's all, but if it's too late then don't worry about it…"

"It's not too late, Ruffnut was just leaving, wasn't you?" she looked back at her friend, her best friend who had now developed a pout on her face as she held Stormfly. A frown struck Astrid's face as she mouthed 'I will text you about it later.'

"Yeah, I best check Tuffnut hasn't done anything, he's been too quiet."

"In your…pjs?" Hiccup asked, the girls looked at him, both frowning,

"Of course."

* * *

Hiccup was standing in what seemed the only patch of floor which hadn't been covered with Astrid and Ruffnut's night in. He had also noticed Astrid's quick swift movements of cleaning up the space and then sitting on her bed, her baggy top showing just a small amount of pale skin, Hiccup gulped, hoping the sound couldn't be heard.

"So what calls you over here at twelve minutes past midnight?" there was a slight amount of amusement in her voice, it had to be important for him to walk all the way over here.

"Uh, well…" he was stuttering again, he was going to crash and burn if he didn't hurry up and spit out his words.

Stormfly had jumped back on the bed, purring as Astrid began to stroke her as she kept her gaze on Hiccup's green eyes, she swore she hadn't blinked yet, but she didn't care, his eyes were like a forrest.

"What I'm trying to say is…is…"

"Yes?"

He gulped again, it was now or never,

"I was thinking maybe you would like to go on a proper date with me? you know food, place, drink, company? and I promise no maths will be spoken about or involved in any means…" he said it all in one breath and he had no idea if she had heard any of it, but he said it, and now she was just staring at him,

had she even blinked?

"Astrid?"

'He just asked me out on a date, a proper date…'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken this long to write; I'm currently working two chapters ahead right now so hopefully they will updated regularly; or when I remember to post them! **

* * *

Astrid had struggled all week to grasp the idea of her and Hiccup going on a real date, not a date to the coffee shop to do maths, not a lunch date in the main dining hall but a real date where you have to dress up and look nice kind of date.

This had led to both her and Ruffnut taking time out on the weekends to go in to town and hunt down the perfect outfit, as Ruffnut had told Astrid she needed something that wasn't involving jeans and a baggy top, to which Astrid sighed and knew she would have to face the music and go to the shops.

"Come on Astrid, just one more outfit, please, please, please!" Ruffnut had pleaded with her for the millionth time to try on the dress she had picked out for her, but Astrid had chosen to ignore her offer as she had done this for the last four shops and she had become tired and her feet ached and it was sunday, Sunday was for rest not running around the shops trying on outfits.

"You said this in the last four shops, what makes you think I will this time? I'm not falling for your game Ruffnut."

Ruffnut was having none of it, she shoved her friend in the dressing room she had the outfit in and closed the door,

"You're not coming out until you have it on."

Astrid knew telling her best friend about the date would lead her to be doing this all day.

* * *

Hiccup had spent his Sunday with Astrid's friends, one of them being his cousin Snotlout; who had a smug look on his face, it was quite off putting.

"So are you and Astrid dating?" it was Fishlegs who had decided to break the silence and answer the question on everyone's minds.

Hiccup had thought about this for a while, incase it had popped up from somewhere, but he still had no idea how to answer it, they weren't actually going out, but they were going on a date, how do you label that?

"I suppose you could say we're sort of seeing each other?"

"She'll dump you soon enough," the guys looked at Snotlout, his smug look was still present and Hiccup stirred, this was why he hated spending time with his cousin; he was stupid and never thought about anything that came out of his big mouth.

"And what makes you think that?" Hiccup asked, taking Snotlout's bait.

"Well.." he smirked, "it's obvious she likes me more. We've been friends for years, which obviously shows she's in to me more and therefore will date me once she finds out how bad you are at everything and will want to go out with someone who is a winner…"

"Let me just stop you there..I'm pretty sure we've all been friends with Astrid as a group for years" Tuffnut began, clicking on to what Snotlout was saying, "so if anything, I could date Astrid."

The other three guys looked at one another, then back to Tuffnut, was he being completely serious?

"Tuff, I hate to break this to you, but I'm pretty sure you're already dating someone.."

"Oh yeah! Ivy! Which means I'm back in the game!" Snotlout smiled, Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes and Fishlegs looked the opposite direction.

All Hiccup wanted to do was to find out what Astrid really liked, not this mess.

* * *

_Double English_. Double English with Fishlegs, Hiccup and the twins. It was about to become the longest two hours of her life.

Thursday afternoon and the sun had disappeared between thick grey clouds, which had threatened all day to unleash a storm; although she loved them Astrid hated the idea of having to go out into it to get back to her room, and especially as Stormfly was on her own if it erupted before class ended.

Astrid and Hiccup sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

first comes love

then comes marriage

then comes a baby Hiccup in a carriage

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had been texting the same thing to Astrid for the last two days, both of them had found it insanely funny and carried it out on the hour, every hour.

she frowned, then searched the room to spot her best friend holding back tears whilst her twin was sniggering.

I'll get you both back later, I'll give you a five second start

Hiccup smiled, he loved the way Astrid frowned and became flustered with the thought of him; her brows were still knitted together by the time she had looked the twins in the eyes and then back to her notepad.

'Great, now I've lost my place..' Hiccup sighed as he was re-reading through his work checking for mistakes.

He didn't get much further through the reading, as he watched Astrid lean back in her chair and grab the hairband she had around her wrist and twist her hair in to a messy up do bun. A few strands had begun to fall out of place but she still looked beautiful even in this grey light and shoddy school lighting.

hang out later?

Astrid looked down to her phone, expecting a rage of anger to hit her, but instead the thought melted as she saw Hiccup's name pop up on her phone; the best thing about English was Hiccup was only a table behind her, thus leading her to turn around and smile at him, hoping he got the message she was okay with the idea.

"Miss Hofferson face the front!"

* * *

The rain had hit Astrid's window hard ever since she got in, she had just missed the rain and she was thankful as she had forgotten to take a coat, let alone a jacket with a hood.

She looked back out to the weather and what Hiccup had asked her earlier. Lately he had been around most of the time, she had been at his very little. The rain was swaying her decision towards staying in and making Hiccup walk over in the rain.

plus it gave her a good opportunity to take off his wet clothes…

she snapped out of it, looking at Stormfly and then back to the window, was she really thinking about having sex with Hiccup? They hadn't even gone on their date yet, and they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, were they?

Astrid shook her head, making the thought disappear, Hiccup wasn't like that; he wasn't a wine and dine a girl then fuck her, was he?

Hiccup was sweet, and liked Astrid enough to take her out on a real date and make the effort. The last thought made a smile creep on her face, there was no way Hiccup was the first, he was too gentle and not the type to be a dick to girls.

"Stormfly, come on, we're going on an adventure."

* * *

Hiccup set Toothless's food dish down in his room, he was greeted with his black cat as soon as he got through the door, although greet wasn't exactly the reaction Toothless held, it was more a deep glare from Hiccup's bed and an empty dish; sometimes it felt like Toothless was a never ending pit of food. Either that or a girlfriend.

"Great, I just thought about my cat being my first girlfriend, well that's just great." he sighed frustratedly.

A small knock had hit his door which distracted the 'Toothless girlfriend' thoughts, something Hiccup was thankful for.

He opened the door to a soaked Astrid, she had ran all the way to the building from hers just as the rain had hit its heaviest. She looked pretty even when she was covered in rain.

"Quick shower?" he smiled, holding back a laugh as she walked in and placed her bag down where a blue coated cat popped out from

"I brought Stormfly over as well, I thought Toothless could enjoy some company.." Astrid smiled back to him, receiving the towel Hiccup had grabbed for her.

"The things we do for our cats." Hiccup laughed as Stormfly crawled out from Astrid's bag and looked around, spotting Toothless on Hiccup's bookshelf watching her every move.

"I hope this doesn't lead to us revolving our lives around our cats.."

Astrid giggled at Hiccup's thought, with the weather outside turning in to a torrential down pour of the heavens Stormfly and Toothless's play date would be lasting quite a while; although both cats were watching one another from a distance, waiting for the other cat to make its move.

"So what brings you to this neck of the school?"

"Well, I thought I would pay you both a visit, you know with it raining and all there's only so much a girl can do."

Hiccup smiled, he had always known Astrid to take her own thoughts away from herself and always think about the other person; she did like her alone time, occasionally she could be seen running around the school practicing and training but when the weather was this bad it she would always make time for her friends.

"Ruffnut ditch you?"

"Hardly, but I've been around her all day, and Tuffnut. There's only so much I can stand of the twins in the same room discussing events and things I can not be bothered to take part in."

"Ah, like the science experiment which went terribly wrong when we were little?"

Astrid had almost forgotten that experience.

"I almost forgot that."

* * *

It had involved the class experimenting with vinegar; to test what had the highest amount of acid in between certain brands of vinegar, something Astrid had hated from the beginning as she hated the smell and taste of it.

She had been sitting with Hiccup and Snotlout was in front of them with the twins next door, whilst Fishlegs was sitting next to her and Hiccup. It had started when Ruffnut had dared Tuffnut to drink some of the vinegar and then to get him to set his burp on fire.

Astrid knew this was going to be a bad idea so tried to extinguish the thought before it got to bad, but this then led to Tuffnut turning round just as he belched and catching the bunsen burning in front of her table to set her hair on fire.

* * *

"Yeah, you seemed pretty pissed about it.."

"Well you know, I put effort in to my whole outfit that day.." she rolled her eyes,

"Even though we wore a school uniform.."

"A girl has to put effort in you know,"

"Well you don't." The words slipped out of Hiccup's mouth, he sighed to his brain for allowing something like this to slip out again, was his memory full or something? did he have to delete something in his brain to stop words falling out his mouth and making him look stupid?

Astrid kissed him lightly on the lips, smiling afterwards. There was defiantly something Hiccup had, wether it was acute brain loss with the amount of words which would slip out his mouth or wether it was watching him fight his inner thoughts with his brain.

"Thanks for the kind words."

"Uh, not a problem m'lady. So whilst we're killing the time with this weather, want to watch a film or a series, or you know watch a series of cat videos online and see how far it takes before we get to the weird side of the internet?"

'Again with the words falling out of my mouth brain? what is wrong with me?'

"You know, the last one sounds right up my street. Although I recommend we start with piano cat…"

* * *

**A/N: I promise next chapter will involve the date :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ah! it's a little shorter than I expected, but I've finally done the date - I rewrote this four times! But I hope you enjoy it none the less :)

* * *

I'll pick you up at 6:30

Both Ruffnut and Astrid had been looking at the text Hiccup had sent Astrid an hour ago. It was already four thirty according to Astrid's clock.

"Does he realise a girl needs more time than this?" Ruffnut broke the silence.

Both girls had been enjoying a day of lazyness, with both of them not having class on friday after one o'clock the day was theirs; and seeing as things between Eret and Heather were still blossoming in the school Ruffnut needed time to hide away and devour three tubs of ice cream.

"He's Hiccup, of course he doesn't."

They had both nodded in agreement, there was only one thing they could do and that was to try and scramble up a routine to be ready before Hiccup arrived.

It started with Astrid running around the room picking up the towel she had left this morning on the floor to use now as well as new underwear and her dressing gown.

Ruffnut wasn't needed until it was time to do hair and make up, so she stayed put on the bed watching the fourth season of 'Game of Thrones' polishing off the last remaining spoonfuls of strawberry and cream ice cream.

"A little help wouldn't go a miss!" she heard Astrid call from the shower, Ruffnut smirked, there was no way she was going to do anything until she was needed

* * *

Astrid felt she had rushed too much with her look; or more Ruffnut was taking her time with her hair.

It had ended with her wearing a black dress with a white perl collar and lace cuffs with a pair of high black boots with a gold buckle on the outside.

Ruffnut had told Astrid to keep her look basic and natural as the outfit did all the talking for her, thus only allowing her to put a small amount of mascara on and a natural lipstick; Ruffnut had pulled some of the front parts of Astrid's hair to behind her head and pinned it in a messy way, thus allowing Astrid to keep her hair down and still look like she was going out.

"Where is he? He did say around this time now didn't he?" Astrid questioned Ruffnut, who only shrugged her response.

"How would I know? I'm not Hiccup."

"Thank god you're not."

A soft knock at the door alerted both girls to reality; they had been sitting on Astrid's bed for the last fifteen minutes daydreaming and forgetting one another were present.

It was only when the knock was heard that they both snapped back in to reality and panic struck Astrid's face

"What if he thinks I've dressed wrong for the occasion? what if he's joked about this for the last couple of weeks…"

"Shut up and open the door you idiot." Ruffnut bluntly replied, as she shoved the blonde towards the door and opening it up for her.

There in the doorway Hiccup stood, a navy shirt could be seen underneath his black winter coat, and one of his hands were sitting inside a black pair of trouser pocket.

"Well you don't seem to dress bad at all," Ruffnut smiled, Astrid elbowed her friend in the ribs as she looped her arm through Hiccup's arm

"Well sorry love, but he's my date for this evening,"

"Lucky for some."

Hiccup laughed, although it was more laugh for the sake of doing something rather than stay quiet and fear for his life.

"Well then, let's go. I'll have back by midnight," he winked at Ruffnut, who smiled and waved off her best friend.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't you two!" Ruffnut called from the door, leaving both Hiccup and Astrid to blush furiously.

Astrid made a mental note that when she next saw Ruffnut she would defiantly hurt her best friend for that comment.

* * *

"I have to say, you scrub up well Haddock." Astrid had been meaning to say this since they left her block but hadn't had the chance. Or more to the fact she was terrified of saying it.

"I can safely say that it doesn't take much for you not to look amazing. But tonight you look beautiful." Hiccup replied, he smiled as he watched her reaction go from amused to shock.

"Really? Like seriously, I could be in the shittiest outfit in the world and you would still find me pretty?"

"Not pretty, beautiful. There's a bit of a difference."

He gulped, he knew he was going to ask him the question, she had raised an eyebrow at him and a small crack from her mouth curved in to a smirk.

"Well, do enlighten me on the difference,"

And there it was.

"Well, pretty is used on objects, in my own personal opinion" he took the bait and he knew it, but he knew he was going to have to carry on with his point.

"But beautiful? Now that's a whole other ball game. Beautiful is for works of art, people, watching the sun rise in the morning sky with someone you love and more to the point, to describe you."

There, he said it, the whole speech he had made up in his head and all his feelings laid out on the table for Astrid to look at. If this was a game of cards Hiccup would be sure he would have lost, defiantly.

Astrid smiled; no one had ever called her beautiful, let alone had a reason and an amusing reason for it which lit her face in to a light pink shade under the street lights; she was thankful the lighting was poor otherwise Hiccup would notice the hint of pink to her cheeks.

She kissed his cheek as a thank you as they both carried on walking through the autumn night air.

* * *

"You're taking me here?!" Astrid stood outside of the restaurant surprised; Hiccup, a university student with university money had brought her on her first date to one of the high end expensive places to eat ever in Berk.

Hiccup held a concerned look on his face; he knew she wouldn't like it, after all Astrid was standing there surprised and hardly blinking.

"You don't like it here?"

"Oh! No, no! I've just never been here and I've never been on a date where I've been treated to a nice meal," she waved off as Hiccup opened the door, he was relieved after hearing her say that and let out the air he had sucked in with panic before.

* * *

The table they sat at was located at the back of the restaurant, it sat beside a log fire which cracked and sizzled next to them, Astrid had been thankful for the table, the outside air had been crisp and bitter and the thought of her forgetting a scarf was an annoying thought in the back of her head.

"So what made you want to take me here?" she asked, the table had been quiet since they ordered their drinks.

"I thought a beautiful girl like you would like to be wined and dined in style" Hiccup laughed, as the drinks had arrived,

"You thought well dear Hiccup." The comfort of the fire had started to have an effect on Astrid, she became relaxed and cosy in her seat, and noticed Hiccup had become the same, it was almost perfect for becoming a bed had the food not arrived she could of shifted in to a light sleep.

"I wanted to make our first actual date special you know?" Hiccup said, unannounced.

"It's defiantly a special one."

"I know I may have gone over board with the meal, but you know, I don't regret it at all. I get to spend the evening with you and there's not a maths question in sight." they both laughed at the last part, Astrid still giggling to herself afterwards.

"It really is an amazing evening, although you really shouldn't have gone through all this effort you know? Pizza and a dvd would have been fine you know," she winked, playfully joking with Hiccup and he knew it.

"For our second date then we'll do that."

And that was the part Astrid almost spilt her drink.

"You'd want another date?" she didn't want to sound panicked, but she was pretty sure she sounded panicked, maybe a little hysterical thrown in to the mix.

Hiccup watched Astrid's inner battle with her panic; he knew he had his moments, but watching Astrid fight with her thoughts not to scream in the middle of the room was a hard battle to watch.

"That's only if you'd want to," he finished, hoping that would calm her down.

She breathed deeply, then sighed to herself and made a mental note to herself not to throw panic at the dinner table in front of Hiccup ever again.

"Are you okay Astrid?"

"Mmhm."

"Sure?"

She nodded. It was all she could do, she was scared to open her mouth in case a feeling fell out on her plate.

* * *

Hiccup walked back with Astrid linked in to his arm; she had been quiet ever since they left the restaurant and he didn't know if this was good silence or bad. Astrid had her pokerface on and boy was it a good one.

"I'm sorry."

His ears pricked up and he looked down to see Astrid looking up at him, her blue sapphire eyes met his green emerald. She looked beautiful, even with the rosy tint from where the wind was blowing in their faces.

"It's okay, it's my fault. I should have just kept that to myself."

Astrid tugged his arm, there was no way she was going to let him walk her back with out her explaining her over run of emotions at the table.

"I panicked because no one has ever taken me out on a date before, no one has ever thought to ask me on one and no one has ever asked to take me on a second. The thought of it all shot me with panic because of it, I didn't mean to scare you or hurt your feelings. This dating thing is new to me and we're not really dating, dating are we?"

The last part fell out of her mouth, and she cursed herself for allowing her brain to spit that sentence out. There was something about her when she was around Hiccup that her mouth allowed her to say things which she kept to herself about him in person.

Hiccup smiled, here he was taking Astrid out on a date and here she was apologising for the fact she had been nervous and panicked and he had never felt so in love with her.

"You know, we could sort out the whole dating thing Astrid,"

She looked at him as he held a smile and kissed her nose, she smiled back at him just as he brushed his lips on to hers.

"Starting now?" she asked breathed against his lips.

"Starting now." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the boring chapter, I swear it shall liven up soon, promise :)**

* * *

Autumn in Berk had slowly creeped up, a light dusting of snow had settled at the school, not a lot of it had stayed which most of the students had found un-pleasurable. As it was just before the school broke up for the Christmas holidays students had been camping out at the library finishing off essays they had most of the autumn months to work on.

Astrid had been locked in her room for the last two weeks, she had been studying for her maths mid year exam - which was only a test to find out if you had been paying attention and just for the teacher to look at. But none the less she had been cramming in the time between everything else she did.

**Kill me. Please. x**

She looked over to her phone, Ruffnut had been in the library most of the week herself; she thought it would be a good idea to at least do some of the work she had, but this had led to Snotlout and Tuffnut to follow her and joke around.

Can I do it after my maths exam? I'm sure I can squeeze you in after it x

As for Hiccup, Astrid had no clue. He had been texting her but she had assumed he was in the same boat as every other student and was locked away in his room working on essays and projects he needed to do.

**That****'****t too late for me. I need it done now.**

**I****'****ll just get Tuffnut to hit me over the head with the largest book he can find. x**

Astrid couldn't help but smile a small bit, she did feel bad for Ruffnut, but she could understand the pain and annoyance. After all being in the library with your twin brother and his friend both of whom were being loud and annoying.. it was enough to send anyone in to an early grave.

**I****'****ll come over to the library shall I?**

It was a small effort but she knew she would sooner or later see people, and even though they weren't Hiccup they were her friends and she defiantly needed human contact after the weeks spent in the same spot.

* * *

The library was full to the brim with students, Astrid could smell the panic in each and everyone of them. She was thankful she only had a large essay to finish, but that was enough to send her in to a craze of instant panic.

She sat down in the seat Ruffnut had placed her bag on, protecting it from prying student's eyes for a seat.

"Nice of you to join us Astrid," Fishlegs greeted her form behind a book.

"Well, got to keep the number in girls up with you guys, and anyway there's only so much time I can spend in my room writing this essay."

"Thank god you are here." Ruffnut had come back to the table holding four large books in her arms, Astrid held back a giggle at her best friend.

"It is, and I brought coffee."

"You absolute babe."

"I know, it's what friend's are for."

* * *

Five hours later and Astrid had completed her essay, relief was an understatement for the blonde as she printed the thirty pages off and put them neatly in her folder.

"I can't believe you've finished," Fishlegs sighed as Astrid grabbed her bag and smiled at her friends.

The others sighed and went back to the long dreaded work, which had become a pile on the table they used, as well as a series of castles made out of empty coffee cups.

"I suppose you're going to go and find Hiccup now?" Heather asked, Astrid frowned at the dark haired girl, I suppose she couldn't go almost a full term with out seeing her again.

"And what is it to you?" she bit back, although hiding the fear and panic forming in the pit of her stomach,

"Well, after all, if the rumours are true then that makes him your boyfriend, if the rumours are just rumours then you wouldn't mind if I have a go on him."

Astrid felt her fist become tighter, she had no idea she was holding on to her bag so tightly, however it was the only thing she could do with out going back and painting all the colours of the rainbow in to Heather's face.

"Be my guest." was all Astrid could reply back before she stormed off out of the building, still holding on to her bag tightly.

**I****'****m going to kill Heather this year, I can fucking see it Ruff...**

* * *

Stormfly had nestled next to Astrid's legs as the evening set it. Astrid had sat in the same spot since she got home and had burst in to tears.

'Why am I always the easy target for her? Why does she always know what to say to get me to bite back?'

The silence was crisp, apart from the odd snore coming from Stormfly, but Astrid couldn't be mad at her, after all her cat had greeted her and then sat by her the whole evening before becoming too bored and falling asleep.

**Get in line. I****'****m first in this queue.**

Ruffnut had replied back to the text, and providing a small amount of comfort in to Astrid's life. Heather this year had gone in to full bitch mode and had led to plenty of girls crying over boys because Heather had got with them, Ruffnut had been one and Astrid had always heard of a new boy every time she went to the bathroom during class.

**It will be a miracle if I don****'****t hit her before we break up for christmas.**

* * *

Hiccup had felt like the sun was too bright that morning, he had been in his room the last few evenings finishing off his work before he had to hand it in, daytime had become a luxury to most students, and those who had finished had taken all the daylight they could before the sun would set and deadline loomed.

"Did you do it?" Fishlegs had met Hiccup that morning before physics, Hiccup had been thankful at the time, but he knew Fishlegs would only talk about his work and panic that it was wrong and then leading him to ask how his work had been.

"Yeah, I have no idea if it's okay though. I feel like it's rushed, but it's done."

"I'm sure it's correct, after all no one has seen you for weeks, at one point we thought you were dead."

"Thank you for the concern."

"We thought the same of Astrid as well. Although Tuffnut and Snotlout had become positive with the thought that you were both together, you know…" Fishlegs began to stutter and flash a light pink "sex."

If there was any time for a hole to open up on their walk, now was the time for it to happen and swallow Hiccup up. Or Fishlegs.

"I haven't seen or spoke to her for weeks. We've both been busy."

Hiccup hoped this would stop the awkward questions being fired at him, at least for this morning anyway. Although the idea of Astrid locked away in his room with him would have been a lovely idea or distraction.

* * *

Astrid's morning had felt the same, she was drained, mentally and physically. She had packed a few things to take back home with her in a week and a half, after all, Christmas was just around the corner and it also led to the end of term dance, which was always themed around the seasons.

It also didn't help that she spent four hours in the school gym last night destroying punch bags and the treadmill to work off any thoughts of what bodily harm she could do towards Heather and her smug face.

**apparently I should have had you in my room the whole time everyone was in panic mode. ****x**

The text caught her off guard as she sat down in to her English class. Ruffnut saw the concerned and yet confused expression rise on Astrid's face as she peered over to her friend's side and read the text.

"What is that boy on?"

"If you ever find out tell me, I have no idea."

**what drugs are you on Haddock? X**

"Maybe it's his way of asking you over to his place?" a smirk rose on Ruffnut's face, she had all of a sudden gained an interest in the situation and knew full well Astrid would get flustered.

**none what so ever. Fishlegs was just saying to me this morning on the way to physics that they thought I had you in my room the whole time due to no one seeing us, or until you popped up in the library****…**

**just what I need first thing, awkwardness. X**

Poor Hiccup, she thought, although she was highly amused at what he said; but was it really that bad that neither of them surfaced from their rooms for weeks?

"Did you think Hiccup and I were spending time together whilst we were working on our essays?" Astrid asked, Ruffnut looked up at her and shrugged,

"I didn't. As I saw you before I left for the library, the boys however came up with their own views."

"By boys, you mean Snotlout?"

"Correct."

"I knew it."

* * *

"Who knew that after two weeks of solid typing I would be pleased to interact with people." Hiccup sighed, lying back on his bed and stroking Toothless who appeared beside him.

"Same. I don't ever, ever want to experience that again. I just hope my essay was good enough." Astrid replied back.

They had both met each other after class in the hallway, both of them free for the rest of the day - which Hiccup thought was perfect, considering they had to make up for lost time.

"I'm sure you did well, after all you're amazing at English."

A pink flush covered Astrid's cheeks. She was thankful that she was lied on top of Hiccup's chest so he couldn't see her face at this moment in time.

"Well, it was quite a few pages long. I didn't bother to check for mistakes, but hey ho."

Hiccup chuckled, the vibration made Astrid's body bounce on his chest, she sighed, but also held a smile for him. After all, the sound of Hiccup laughing was a delight.

"I don't suppose you have plans for this dance do you? It's the last one before the year is up."

"No shit Hiccup. But if this is your corny way of asking me to it, my answer is yes."

They both ended up in a fit of giggles, Astrid sounded so serious until a smile had broke out on her face and she couldn't hold it in any longer and thus leading Hiccup to join in with laughing at her, something only a rare amount of people Astrid would allow that to happen.

But this felt so right, so, so right.

And now she was going to the dance with Hiccup.

'Does this count as a second date?'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally got this chapter sorted out! I also want to say thank you for all the positive reviews from those of you who have sent me them! they mean the world to me so a huge thank you!**

* * *

Everyone had been busy getting excited for the dance this evening, it had been on everyone's lips since it had been announced, and then when posters started appearing the excitement had become unbearable.

Ruffnut had been practicing her dancing all week - although Astrid had no idea why, because Ruffnut had always been the person along with Tuffnut to always bring and sneak more alcohol than needed in to the party. Not that anyone would complain, after all they weren't children, they were at a university, drink was always going to be the drink of choice at a party.

"Do I really need to know why on earth you are dancing?" she caved, she had to ask before she punched a hole through the wall between them and hit her.

"My moves will bring Eret to me. I'm sure of it. Once he sees how good I am he'll come over and dance with me, then he will find out that I'm so beautiful he'll dump Heather that night and she'll be a crying mascara mess."

Astrid couldn't help but laugh, she did love Ruffnut and her plans, and this did explain why Ruffnut had been dancing day and night when others were trying to sleep.

"As much as I would love to see that bitch in a pool of her own expensive make up, I don't think it will happen."

Ruffnut stopped mid move and looked at Astrid,

"And why's that?"

"Because there's not a hope in hell Eret will leave her side, or more to the fact Heather's bitch pack won't allow him to."

"Well that's where the guys come in to play…"

"Jesus Crist. I don't even want to go in to that plan you have,"

"Tuffnut will distract Heather, Snotlout will then be himself all over her bitches and then Fishlegs will tell Eret I'm looking for him."

Astrid blinked at her friend's plan, there was no way in hell it would work, but she would give Ruffnut a strong ten out of ten for the effort.

* * *

The group had agreed to take the girls to the dance altogether, after all they were all friend right? And the fact Snotlout had made a fuss over Astrid having Hiccup as her date only led to them all agreeing they would go altogether and thus leaving arguments out.

Ruffnut was dressed in a silver gown, after all this wasn't just any old christmas dance, it was the only time girls would be able to dust off their 'posh' dresses and wear them for one evening. The dress code was for formal as well, and for it to be colours of winter; that being white, silver, gold and blue. Which led to a wave of girls making sure that everyone knew what colour they were wearing.

Astrid however wore a white strapless gown; it was a little longer at the back but it was elegant on her body; her hair had been pinned to the side and a flurry of golden curls lay against her bare shoulder.

"You look breathtaking" Hiccup whispered in her ear as they linked arms and walked over to the hall.

"Why thank you Haddock. You guys have scrubbed up well also."

"Yeah, Snotlout has been getting ready all day, especially getting rid of that smell which lingers over him…" Tuffnut smiled, whilst his twin sister sniggered.

"I did not!" Snoutlout called back, outraged by his friend's comment.

"Whatever, can we please for one night guys just get completely wasted and experience horrific hangovers in the morning? Because I would like that very much." Astrid pointed out before they walked in to the hall.

The room had been filled with snow flakes and white sheets on the ceiling, the lighting had created a feeling of being in an ice castle with how the light bounced off the white walls and the air conditioning had been tuned on.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had moved quicker than Hiccup could blink to the bar to grab drinks, or more than likely grab as many shots as they could carry over. Fishleg's had taken it upon himself to find the buffet table and Snotlout was on the prowl for single girls.

"I guess this is going to be a night where something happens and everyone is going to hear about it in the morning…" Hiccup moaned, Astrid smiled,

"Either way, they're not our responsibility; however, the dance floor is!"

Hiccup gulped; there was no chance of him escaping the death grip Astrid held on his wrist. Plus how could you deny the most beautiful girl in the whole of Berk Academy a dance?

* * *

Hiccup could feel his feet burn, burn with the amount of dancing he had been forced in to doing, how could a girl dance for two hours solid with out wanting to sit down? Especially in heels, and Astrid wasn't exactly in comfortable heels by the looks of her feet - not that he, Hiccup was looking at them…

"How can you keep dancing? I'm pooped!" he called over the loud music, Astrid laughed at him as she kissed his cheek

"Because someone has got a good playlist on this year? Seriously how can you not sing and dance to this playlist?"

Hiccup had to agree, this year someone was on form with the music, last year had been terrible, although the sales in alcohol had been amazing…

"I suppose you have a point, but still, I need a drink before the twins decide to take over the bar for good!"

* * *

"Fuck off bitch, he's out of your league, he doesn't go for girls who haven't yet got their period."

The group turned their attention to the commotion going on in the middle of the dance floor. The voice had been recognised instantly with the girls, there was only one girl who had a horrible voice that sounded like someone running their nails down a blackboard.

The girl who Heather had brought down to tears ran in the direction of the bathroom with her best friend trailing behind calling her name out. Astrid curled her fist in to a ball and looked over to Ruffnut who had done the same.

She snapped, she was surprised it had taken this long before she had snapped but after watching the girl run off she had had enough of queen Heather speaking to everyone like they were dog shit on her shoes.

"Oh well if it isn't darling Astrid Hofferson, and what's this? Ruffnut? If I ever wanted to see what your brother looked like in a dress well, all I have to do is call you.."

Ruffnut snorted, trying hard not to snarl and turn in to the incredible hulk, but she knew full well Astrid had her back.

"Enough of your shit Heather. Everyone has had enough of your shitty insults."

Heather smirked, Astrid and Ruffnut looked at one another and felt the same feeling instantly. Heather had a plan up her sleeve and they've just walked in to it.

"Oh I'm sure they are, but in all honesty I'm sure everyone is still wondering what happened before summer.."

Concern and panic fell on to Astrid, she felt sick, and it defiantly wasn't from the vodka and oranges she had been drinking this evening.

"As you all well know, Astrid and I had a bit of a fall out before summer; which left me fighting for my life…"

"What a liar." Astrid mumbled, that was the thing with Heather, she would always twist the situation to make the other person the bad one when in Astrid's defence Heather had been the one to start it, Astrid just helped to finish it. But look where that's got her.

"But do you know what it was really all about?" Astrid held her breath, Heather was about to unleash her dark secret in front of the school and to the one person in the room she loves.

That was a new feeling, love. she loved Hiccup? This was defiantly something she would have to talk to both him and Ruffnut about later, if Heather's plan hadn't demolished his feelings for her.

"She punched me and battered me all because of Hiccup Haddock." the room gasped, Astrid's hell fell, she couldn't even turn to look at Hiccup, she could feel his eyes already on her back and frankly that was enough of a feeling to know she was going to have a long talk with him later.

"She said I wasn't allowed to go near him, even though I have feelings for him and thus punched me because she wanted him and is only going out with him so I can't." she had turned the tears on, Astrid knew she playing the 'victim' card and that was when she knew she had lost. There was nothing she could say or do to make this any better.

The guys looked at her wide eyed; this was why she never told them, because of this exact reaction and because they would never keep it quiet, but she could see the hurt in their eyes for it being kept a secret from them.

But the thing the hurt the most? The pained expression Hiccup held for her. He frowned at her for a brief moment before he turned his head away from her, he couldn't even look at her and that stung her more than ever.

"You truly are an absolute bitch Heather." Astrid said, before she picked up her drink, downed it and then left the room. What was the point of staying there when she knew full well Heather had played her the whole year and set her up for this moment in life where she was going to loose everything.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but not sorry for this! **

**\- Next chapter will be longer promise :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter's a little shorter than I thought, but I actually quite like it! I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Astrid looked at herself in the mirror; she had locked herself in her room ever since Heather's announcement to the whole school had left her in tears for three weeks.

She had ended up that evening getting dressed in to her comfiest clothes and snuggling up to Stormfly's fur, crying.

**Hope you****'****re okay Astrid x**

Ruffnut had been knocking on her door everyday to check on her, but Astrid had refused to open her door to anyone; she felt safer being shut away from the world, and who could blame her when the whole school had the fiasco still fresh on their lips.

"Come on Astrid, you've got to come out sooner or later, for one I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten much…I have a whole pot of ice cream with your name on..well half a pot of ice cream anyway…"

"Ten out of ten for effort Ruffnut, but I'm not in the mood." Astrid sighed, this had to be the seventh time Ruffnut had knocked on her door that day. She was getting to the point in her life where she was one phone call away from phoning her parents to pick her up this evening; she needed a break and clearing her head for a few days could help that, especially away from the toxic atmosphere that was lingering around the school.

* * *

He was still mad at her, he couldn't look her in the eye when everything tumbled out in the air at the dance. And that was three weeks ago.

She hadn't been to class either apparently. Although he had noticed in the classes they shared the empty seat where she would have been left empty and tidy.

Hiccup had become more angry at the fact she had kept this from him for so long, was he just a game to her? or did she truly like him?

Everything was up in the air at the moment, and the Christmas holidays were almost upon them; he looked back at his phone for the millionth time expecting a message from her, but nothing.

"How could she do this?" he asked Toothless, who stretched out on the bed, awake from his masters voice. Hiccup had been like this for weeks, and he had no idea how to answer any of the questions he had lying around his head.

Although after the dance, and after the sudden disappearance of Astrid the room had filled with an icy chill from Ruffnut who had her say and left to find Astrid that evening; he didn't even bother to go after her, and he felt so bitter about the fact that she had done this that he gained a frown over his thoughts again.

"Why are girls so…so" he sighed, having no idea how to speak, Toothless rubbed his head on Hiccup's leg, hoping for his owner to calm down as well as feeding him.

* * *

Astrid opened her door, Ruffnut had sat outside her door refusing to move until she had come out and opened the door. Astrid's own stubbornness had rubbed off on Ruffnut and she couldn't be prouder, although now was not the time.

"About time," she heard the blonde mumble, she looked up and saw Astrid's pale yet puffy face.

"You look like shit Astrid."

Astrid rolled her eyes, Ruffnut was never the one to be nice about things like this, always blunt and straight to the point.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"No problem. I have to say though, I've missed you in class, and hanging out with us.."

"I'm sure Hiccup doesn't." she mumbled, she would have cried at the thought, but she had dried out her eyes with the intense crying she had done for the last three weeks.

Ruffnut stood up and hugged Astrid, surprising her from her thoughts, but none the less she returned the hug, holding tight and thanking her best friend for being by her side.

"I'm sorry for being so shit,"

"Don't be stupid. If anything this is all Heather's fault." Ruffnut's words were spat, venom still dripping over the thought of Heather and her smug face that evening.

"True. But anyway, I've decided to go home for the weekend."

Ruffnut's face said it all, she looked at Astrid and her head fell, she was going to be the only girl with the boys and have no one to talk girly stuff about - even though they rarely did, it was more the fact of when Snotlout would make a fool of himself…

"But who's going to play Snotlout bingo with me?" she pouted, Astrid allowed a small amount show of a smile, she was going to miss the blonde, but the Christmas holidays began next week, all she was doing was having an extra week before everyone else.

"I just need to get away from this place. My dad's on his way to pick me up as we speak. I just," she sighed, "I just can't be around where there's so much hate and rumours flying in the air.."

Ruffnut nodded, understanding her, it was a fair enough reason to leave Berk Academy right now - but she was going to miss Astrid so much.

"I'll text you every day idiot. You're making this look like I'm breaking up with you and running to the other side of the world," she joked, punching Ruffnut lightly in the arm.

"God if you're going to hit me at least put effort in. Maybe this break will be good for you, get you to work on your punching skills."

They both giggled for a brief moment. Astrid felt thankful for having Ruffnut with her right now, she knew the guys still wanted to be friends, and they had all been texting her hoping she was okay - but they weren't Hiccup and that was the saddest part knowing he was still angry at her.

"I suppose you still need help packing, after all Astrid Hofferson has a shit ton of clothes.."

"As much as I want to say you're lying and I've done the packing, I would be telling you a great big lie." Astrid smiled weakly.

* * *

It was seven thirty by the time Mr Hofferson had arrived to pick up his daughter. It was rare when he had a phone call from her in tears, and both him and his wife knew something was up - after all Astrid never cried.

"Hi dad," Astrid held a small smile to her father, but she knew from his face he was scanning her for signs of crying.

"Astrid." he hugged her, and she let her tears roll down her face quietly. Ruffnut had helped her with her suitcases - all three of them.

"Remind me not to help you pack and carry ever again Hofferson!" she called as her father was lifting them in to the car,

"Noted." she wiped the last tear from her eye before pulling out a small box from her hoddie, it had been delicately wrapped in silver paper and a white bow sat on top of it.

"I was going to give this to you before we broke up, but seeing as I'm out of here before you…"

Ruffnut smiled, pulling out a gift herself for Astrid

"Hey, It's a good job I know you well Astrid." the both of them hugged before Ruffnut watched as her best friend got in to the car and drove out of the Academy

"Lucky bitch." she smile, walking back in to the building.

* * *

An hour after Astrid had left Ruffnut heard the sounds of knocking coming from Astrid's room. She was confused, Astrid had taken everything she needed; school work, Stormfly, her laptop and chargers, what on earth was that sound?

"Do you mind keeping it the fuck down?!" she shouted, opening her door and seeing Hiccup outside of Astrid's door.

"Astrid isn't opening up…"

"Yeah, you're going to be there for sometime. She's not even in there."

Hiccup looked at Ruffnut, trying to tell if she was lying, but you could never tell with the crazy Thornston twin.

"Really?" he's eyebrow raised. Ruffnut nodded,

"An hour ago, she won't be back until next year…"

"You're kidding me, right?" his voice slowly gaining a higher pitch each time he spoke; Ruffnut shook her head,

"She's had enough, called her parents to come and get her and left crying with three and may I add three _heavy_ suitcases and Stormfly.."

Hiccup felt sick, he was coming over to see how Astrid was, he wanted to make sure she was okay - after all he hadn't spoken, seen or texted her since the whole fiasco had hit him square in the face.

And deep down a part of him missed Astrid and her voice and how even in when she's 'dressed down' in her joggers she is still the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

"I..I.." he was stuttering, he had a whole speech prepared for her and here she was, gone. At least he had the whole of Christmas to work on it he thought to himself, as well as the pile of homework his teachers had given him to do..

"I'll just come back next year then." he sounded defeated and Ruffnut sighed, Heather had caused a hurricane of shit and it wasn't going to be sorted for a while.

'At least Astrid is safe for now.' she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am really sorry for the late chapter! however, I've re-written this four times now and I think I've got it to the level of perfection I want it to be (and plus it's a whooper of a long chapter!)**

**Also, I really, really love reading all your reviews about the chapters, I've been having a ball reading your comments about Heather, I love you all.**

* * *

"Who would have thought three weeks would solve everything?"

Astrid had pulled her suitcases up the stairs to her bedroom the evening before, her family had been a little skeptical with her wanting to come back a day before they had arranged, but she had been calm and relaxed once she was home.

She missed her friends but spending time with her family and having time to do the homework she took back with her unleashed the inner calm in her.

**Astrid****'****s back in town bitches! x**

She smiled as she sent the message out to her friends, she knew one person who was glad she was back, so was Stormfly by the looks of her purring on the window seal of her room.

"I know you're in there!" Ruffnut shouted, excited to see her best friend again. Astrid couldn't help the smile which took over her face as she opened the door to be embraced in to a hug by the taller blonde.

"Missed you too Ruff!" she beamed a smile at her, both of them began to laugh and then notice they were wearing each other's gift.

Ruffnut had a large pendant dangling from her neck, Astrid had always told her she would look amazing with one, and inside held a picture of both of them on their first night out completely drunk but it was still an amazing photo of them. Whilst Astrid had a small silver bracelet one with a 'A' and 'R' charm on it, to represent their friendship.

"We have good taste" Astrid smiled, looking at the necklace. Ruffnut laughed,

"Come on Astrid, let's go and grab a coffee, or vodka, which ever comes near us first…"

* * *

The monday morning of the first day's back in the new year proved to be difficult. Both Astrid and Ruffnut had double expresso in their coffees that morning to class and had both expected the boys to lay it in to them how hideous they looked; although Snotlout being Snotlout would tell them straight to their faces, leading him to nurse two dead arms.

"Double maths?" Fishleg's asked as him and Astrid were walking down the corridor, she shook her head; thankful that she had dropped an hour of maths and in exchanged doubled up in history.

"Afraid not. Only an hour for me now, which I'm thankful for.."

Fishleg's hung his head, although Astrid knew it he was okay about it, after all Fishleg's loved maths, and had taken double sciences and an extra class in physics. She had no idea what the large blonde boy wanted to do in life, but if it involved double lessons in maths and science she was out.

"Have you spoken to Hiccup?" The question brought her tumbling back down to reality. She shook her head at Fishleg's

"Not really, I don't know what to say to him. Do I say sorry? or do I just," she began to fiddle with her ponytail "or do I just leave it?"

"I'm not really one to say, after all relationships aren't my thing…"

"True Fishlegs, and we weren't actually boyfriend and girlfriend were we? We went on a few dates but he never called me his girlfriend and I never called him my boyfriend."

"Then why are you worrying? Surely you'll speak about it at one point, but if you weren't actually going out then it's not a problem is it?" Ruffnut had caught up with them, she held a light blush on her face, wether it was from the outside air or not Astrid wasn't about to ask.

"That's actually a strong point.."

"Shut up Fishlegs." Astrid spoke as they entered the classroom,

"You're not the one who has to sit next to him in english and maths…" she sighed, as she saw he had already sat down and was staring at the board.

She turned at Fishlegs and Ruffnut before sighing and making her way towards her seat. Thankful that this term he had taken the window seat, making it less awkward for her having to shuffle past him.

"Hey." she mumbled, as she got settled, he looked at her and she noticed how tired he looked,

"Hi."

'Well, at least he replied back.' she thought, although it wasn't as comforting as she wanted, she couldn't help but be pleased he was okay with her.

"Can we talk later?" Hiccup asked, not looking at her still, she held a small smile before she sighed.

"Sure." she sighed, hopeful but at the same time anxiety struck her, everything was going to be put on the table; all the locked up emotions and feelings it was about to be unleashed.

* * *

He walked to her building and stood there for five minutes outside in the cold breezy winter air, the snow that had fallen earlier in the day had settled lightly on top of the bushes outside the building, as if it was icing sugar.

He knew he had to go in, he knew he had to hear her side of the story, but deep down he was more annoyed about the fact that she got herself in to so much trouble when she could have come up to him with out any of this happening and telling him her feelings.

"Girls are crazy." he sighed, his warm breath blowing out, it was either now or never for him to find out the truth.

* * *

Astrid's heart sank as her door was knocked, she had run out of time to put her emotions in to words and she was just going to have to explain everything with out messing any of it up. She took one last glance at Stormfly who had settled nicely in the pile of Astrid's dirty clothes, she had thrown them in a panic towards the corner of her room near the heater, Stormfly had took the opportunity herself to create a nice warm bed for herself.

She took one last breath as she opened the door, feeling the outside cold and the smell of Hiccup's deodorant; heaven.

"I want you to sit down, I want you to listen and I want you to tell me honestly." Astrid spoke, soft but stern as Hiccup sat on her bed whilst she sat on the floor cross legged. She was panicking.

Hiccup watched as she composed herself, he had to admit, he missed her; he missed her voice, he missed their coffee dates, but what happened between her and Heather was unacceptable.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." she started, Hiccup nodded, keeping his thoughts to himself, after all it was Astrid's voice which needed to be heard, not his. Yet.

"I had thought about talking to you for ages," she looked him in the eyes, his beautiful forest green eyes,

"I was telling Heather, when we were friends back then how I had always had a small thing for you, after all you're Hiccup, nerdy but so, so lovely. And after everything went down hill for Heather and mine's relationship she was out to show me how she was the queen of the school. She had ruined friendships with people who used to care for her and got rid of the friends who wouldn't hang with her - Ruffnut and I being some of the population; and then she had it in her mind that she was going to hurt me even further by taking something which means so much to me away."

she could feel her cheeks going red, there was no hiding for her, she was out in the open and he was staring at her. Listening to her speech, which was turning more towards her letting her barrier down.

"I over heard her talking about you, and saying that she was going to get your attention and hang around you. She so desperately wanted to date you just so she had something to spite me everyday with, she wanted to watch me crumble and become a mess in front of the whole Academy. I couldn't watch her destroy me, let alone take advantage of you to something you would think was real."

"So you took it upon yourself to throw a few fists her way?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow, no anger or hate coming from him, he was listening to every word that fell from her mouth. Astrid half smiled, nodding,

"I can't allow anyone to hurt you in such a way, I wouldn't allow Heather to ruin someone who means the absolute world to me, Hiccup you mean so much to me." That was it, her emotions got the better of her and she began to let tears fall; all the emotion she had hid for all this time, the secrets and no one understanding Heather's love for misery in others.

Hiccup froze.

Now it was no news to anyone that Hiccup had a crush on Astrid; ever since he had first laid eyes on her blonde braided hair and hypnotic sapphire eyes he was hooked. As she had said he was the student who loved using his brain, logic was his best friend and he accepted that he could only look at Astrid and that was that.

But as he grew up and as she did they became friends, thanks to common interests in a few subjects and then taking part in their social gatherings he had relit the love in his heart for her.

"You still hid the whole thing from me Astrid, the last time I checked friends don't do that. They don't keep things like this hidden. And for one I thought there was at least some trust between us?" Hiccup spoke, frustration was the main feeling he held right now,he wasn't about to let this drop. Heather yes, she's a bitch, but Astrid not saying this or coming to him was what hurt.

"I'm glad you did paint her all the colours of the rainbow, I'm glad I know why you hate her so, but the fact you kept it a secret about her plan from me, that wasn't fair. If you told me I could have done something about it; I could have called her out on it. I could have done something more than be here right now in the present watch us argue about someone who isn't important."

Hiccup finished his rant, her face was still pointing to the ground, he felt like he had just told her off more than he should have, but his feelings had got the better of him.

"The thing is Hiccup, I love you." She blurted, thankful her face was pointing at her feet as a wave of pink hit her face. And she was sure her make up was going to be running down her cheeks, even more of a reason to not look at Hiccup. She was a mess.

"I've always loved you."

She broke away from her feet, looking up and getting caught in his eyes again, his face was stern. He was beautiful, Astrid was thankful for sitting down, otherwise she was sure she would be on her knees from looking at him straight in the eye and turning in to a passed out mess on the floor.

"Say that again Haddock." she dared him, he smirked,

"I love you Astrid."

That was all she needed, that was all she needed to hear from him. After the mess Heather had created he still loved her, he always had. Her stomach twisted, releasing the butterflies she never knew were inside her as Hiccup pulled her up from her sitting position.

"I love you Astrid," it became natural for him, it rolled off his tongue with little effort. Every time he said it a smile fell on Astrid's face and how could you not say it? Just to see her beautiful smile fill her face, to watch her eyes fall on to yours as you say those magic words.

"They made up!"

Hiccup and Astrid turned to her wall, it had seemed Ruffnut had invited the guys over to over hear the conversation; and she was positive it was also incase things went wrong she had her friends to hold her.

"Thin walls guys!" Astrid shouted, rolling her eyes as she heard Tuffnut saying "Shit"

"I'm sorry." Astrid finally said, realising she hadn't said it yet, she was overwhelmed by Hiccup's talk, but thankful he had his say, even if it stung.

"I suppose this also means," he smiled at her "seeing as you are forgiven, and for the fact I always trusted your violence.."

Astrid rolled her eyes at him, he was going the right way for a punch with his little speech.

"But, I was going to give you this, but you left before I had the chance…" he brought out a black box with a royal blue ribbon tied around it. Astrid's face looking at him and then back towards the box.

"Are you?"

Hiccup looked at the box and then the shocked facial expression Astrid was holding and shook his head laughing

"Jesus Astrid! It's defiantly _NOT _that," he added a stern frown at 'not' bring Astrid in to a fit of giggles,

"Okay, okay!" she raised her hands in a surrender, still laughing "I didn't mean to offend you."

Hiccup shook his head, praying to the gods above him to give him the courage for the next few minutes where nothing went wrong.

"Just open it Hofferson."

Ruffnut and the boys had bombarded Astrid's room expecting Hiccup to be on his knees begging her, but they were disappointed as Astrid opened the present to find a key necklace inside the box, Hiccup froze as he saw their friends walk in, but gulped as he tried to explain the reason behind it.

"It's just so you know you have.." he gulped again going red, quite quickly "The key to my heart." Astrid couldn't help but beam a smile at him, there was something about the Haddock that made her goofy in all aspects of herself. She could be natural around him and still act serious and goofy with him with out him telling her off or not knowing what she was talking about.

"That has to be the cheesiest thing you have ever said Haddock."

"Good god, can you guys not be all lovey dovey?" Snotlout spoke, gaining frowns from Hiccup and Astird,

"Don't like it? You know where the door is." Hiccup replied.

* * *

**So****…****I****'****m just going to come clean.**

**Want to make it official?**

**xxx**

Astrid's smile grew as she read the text before she went to sleep, she had never been happier that her emotions and feelings had done her such good. And karma was on her side for sure.

* * *

**;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update. I just wasn't happy with this chapter so re-wrote it several times. **

**However, I hope you enjoy it and again, so sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Karma had defiantly been in Astrid's favour as the week went on; the coursework she did over her Christmas holiday gave her one of her _many _highest marks to date. She had held a smug expression on her face the whole day, after learning she passed her maths coursework, something she had expressed her hatred over for months led her to gain a high mark.

"I have defiantly got lady karma on my side," Astrid smiled, as she met up with the others in the lunch hall. Ruffnut rolled her eyes jokingly

"Are you going to be like this all day?" she asked, Astrid laughed as she grabbed her coffee from the table,

"Oh, but of course dear Ruffnut."

"Can I just say, I like it when Astrid is like this, it leads to less punching…" Fishleg's pointed out, Hiccup chuckled, gaining a warning look from Astrid across the table.

"Haddock, I would watch yourself." Astrid held a firm glare at the auburn hair guy in front of her with his dazzling green eyes…

Snoutlout gulped and shook his head. After all, when Astrid was in a good mood nothing was going to bring her down, not even seeing Heather strut in pointed shoes across the hall with a collection of girls wanting to be her friend.

Ruffnut sighed, saying goodbye as she went off to her next class.

* * *

"I heard Heather failed one of her essays.." Fishleg's muttered.

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him; it was common knowledge that Fishleg's knew a lot about the students at Berk Academy; he knew what grade they currently had, how far they travelled to get to the school, who their parent's were and their IQ. It was creepy, but played in many people's favour. After all, Astrid remembered asking Fishleg's about Hiccup one year, after she found out he was coming to the Academy; and now look where they were now.

"Oh really? And do I need to know how?"

"I over heard it."

"Wait, let me get this straight, Fishlegs, _the _Fishlegs overheard something and has no backup? Tell me, who are you and what have you done with the real Fishlegs?" Astrid smiled, teasing the poor boy was always fun, after all they had known each other since they were small children. Most of the students at this Academy Astrid had known since their first school. But it was always amazing to her how you could know so many people but not at the same time.

"I backed myself up, I have connections…"

"On your phone." Hiccup joined in, living next door to Fishlegs proved to be entertaining, but always slow, especially knowing if Fishlegs was on the internet at the same time as you.

Fishlegs pouted and held his hands up, he was defeated.

"Fine, but it's true. She failed some form of science."

Both Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes, before a brief look to one another, after all it's not a bad thing to look at your other half.

**Yo, bitches and bitches.**

**free shots at Club B tonigth! leave at 9:30 from Ruff's**

**you all best be coming!**

**x**

Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid looked at the message which had just appeared on their phones. The twins, both of them had sent the text.

"They do know one of them could have sent the text right?" Hiccup questioned.

"And why are we leaving from Ruff's?!" Astrid shouted, that meant that both their rooms would be open and drink would be everywhere and Astrid shook her head over the mess which would no doubt occur during the evening.

* * *

"It's only a few drinks, you can let loose for once Astrid."

Ruffnut had been telling Astrid all day that it was only going to be a few drinks in the bar just down the road from the academy, although Astrid knew that if the twins were involved it was going to be more than just drinks, although watching the twins create havoc was something to be impressed over; after all, their eighteenth birthday party involved them setting the shed in the back garden on fire and by doing this, they had created a huge fireworks display for the whole of Berk to be impressed over.

"Fine, but I swear, if there's any antics going on; I'm out." Astrid voiced, still unhappy that she was being forced out, and more than ever having to deal with the mess in the morning was going to be horrible, and sticky, it was always sticky.

"Good, now go and slap some slap on that ugly mug of yours," there was a twinkle in Ruffnut's eyes as she said it and watched Astrid's face bloom in to annoyance,

"You're getting the first round," was all Astrid could mumble towards her friend as she shut her door in Ruffnut's face and started to get ready.

* * *

Astrid was right, the mess she was going to be clearing in the morning was defiantly going to be sticky, it had taken only five minutes before Snotlout had clumsily dropped his drink on the floor.

However, she was refusing to let it get to her, after all, it was a night off from everything and when was the last time they all went out as a group?

"Let it go! Let it gooooo!"

Astrid turned to witness both Tuffnut and Snotlout singing 'Frozen'. Now it was known that once drunk there was nothing these two wouldn't sing, and it had seemed they had rifled through Ruffnut's iPod to find said song - something Ruffnut would not admit she liked, but there was enough times Astrid had overheard the blonde sing her heart out to the song.

"You know, I didn't really expect to see these two singing.." Hiccup spoke as he looked at his drink and wondered how on earth it was possible to get to the level of drunk Snotlout and Tuffnut were in.

"Welcome to hell," Astrid beamed a smile at him, still looking at the two boys acting out the song.

* * *

Club B was a well known spot for all of Berk's young students; The place itself was located just inside the main square of Berk and was always full of students - there were occasionally the odd fight between students but it was well known for always being able to have a good night.

Or that was always Astrid's case, she hadn't known a night out in Club B she didn't love. There was plenty of photo evidence too which proved how amazing their nights were.

Ruffnut and Astrid led the way in to the club, after all being the only girls in the group it was rude to not take to the front and to make sure they somehow got a free drink out of them - although they would never admit that.

"You know, I can't actually remember the last time we came here?" Astrid shouted as they walked in to the hallway of the club, Ruffnut looked at her opened wide,

"Seriously? Neither can I."

"Vodka?" they both smiled as the boys walked in after them, meeting them just before the main doors.

"You read our minds."

* * *

The drink had taken full effect over her, she had lost count of how many cocktails and shots Ruffnut and her had managed to pour in to their body; but one thing was for sure, kissing Hiccup was the best idea she had ever thought of whilst drunk.

Kissing Hiccup.

She was kissing Hiccup. In public.

She ignored her thoughts, this would only lead her to getting even more drunk - if that was even possible in her state.

But she was kissing Hiccup. And he was kissing back.

Hiccup had welcomed Astrid's lips to his as he kissed her back, drunk or not Astrid was still an amazing kisser; she knew exactly how to tease him and beg for more, so what if people were watching him kiss her? This was Astrid Hofferson, you were not to back down from a kiss from her ever, and frankly when kissing her was this good there was no way he was about to stop.

"Mmm." Astrid sighed, her smile brighter than normal as she looked back up to Hiccup; he couldn't help but mirror the smile she held as he took her hand in his.

"That good eh?"

"Shut up Haddock, ruining my moment here," Astrid laughed, Hiccup laughed back, maybe a little more than usual, but then again how many drinks had they had this evening?

"This may sound boring and stupid,"

"It defiantly sounds like one of them right now," Astrid chimed in, cutting Hiccup off for a moment, only to gain a raised eyebrow.

"As I was saying; this plan may sound insane, but fancy leaving this party?"

Astrid took a brief moment to look around, Tuffnut and his girlfriend were making out in the corner of the bar, or what Ruffnut had explained was Tuffnut's idea of making out, which involved a lot of tongue and thus proving to Astrid that Tuffnut was disgusting.

"Defiantly."

* * *

The clouds had threatened all day to rain, Astrid remembered in her drunken daze that she took a coat around with her all day expecting rain to follow but nothing happened, but now, as both her Hiccup had left the rain had fallen heavy and had begun to soak through her clothes.

"We may have to sprint back," Hiccup joked, the rain soaking his locks and making them drip over his eyes,

"Well, you can do the running, I'm, what you say helpless," they both looked down to Astrid's feet where she wore black heeled ankle boots. Not exactly running shoes.

"I never did understand the reason girls wear heels," he sighed,

"Mainly for the fact that we can hit guys for making sarcastic comments. And because they were so pretty…" Astrid rolled her eyes as she lightly punched Hiccup's arm.

"Again with the violence?" he smiled,

"So smart arse, what are we going to do?"

"Run."

"But we've gone over this…"

* * *

Astrid hadn't expected one bit that Hiccup's plan of running involved her on his shoulders as he ran towards the building of comfort and warmth, also known as Hiccup's room.

As Hiccup had started running Astrid held on for dear life, and wondering just how strong Hiccup was, after all he was carrying Astrid who by now was filled up with alcohol and desperately needing to use the loo more and more as Hiccup ran.

"I hate to break this little run of yours, but I need the loo."

"Well, thankfully, it's just up those stairs." Hiccup announced as Astrid slumped off Hiccup's back. She looked up to the stairs, Hiccup was on the second floor, and she really needed the loo and her feet were now beginning to hurt.

"What happened to the lift?"

"Tuffnut and Snotlout."

"Ah, I won't even say anymore."

* * *

Hiccup had never seen Astrid move so fast up stairs in his life, he had been left carrying her shoes however as she took his keys.

"How the hell did I end up with these?" he asked, as they dangled off his fingers as he saw Astrid come out of his bathroom.

"Well, you know. I can only concentrate on one thing, I can't worry about shoes as well." she laughed.

Since coming back in from the rain Hiccup and Astrid noticed just how wet they really were; Astrid's hair was dripping profoundly quickly with her make up creating a panda look around her eyes. And her jeans had become tight around her thighs.

Hiccup however had the effect of a running tap with his hair, every time he moved it a new spot on his back became soaked, and the t-shirt he wore crinkled and dripping.

"Yo, Haddock, catch."

A warm dry towel fell at Hiccup's face, heaven. Astrid had also dried herself off, removing what was left from her make up and wrapping the towel over her hair to keep it from dripping down her neck.

A few flicks of wet flew towards a warm and cosy Toothless who had taken his place on Hiccup's bed. The shock of the drops hitting his black fur set out an almighty hiss.

"I never understood how you girls do that."

"Magic."

they both laughed, Toothless had frowned, as he turned his back on hiccup and curled up on his pillow.

"Great, now my cat is pissed at me."

* * *

Astrid sat on Hiccup's bed; both of them had changed out of their wet clothes and had warmed up with dry clothes on. Hiccup had allowed Astrid to borrow one of this tops, an old one that he had hardly wore, and it had covered Astrid nicely; it was baggy but it however kept her warm, she also wore a pair of his boxers, she had tried his jogging bottoms but she had given up after they just fell down her slim figure.

"You know, you don't look half bad in my clothes, boxers and all." Hiccup laughed, handing her a mug of hot chocolate, Astrid rolled her eyes, hiding a small smile.

"Just shut up and watch this film with me."

"If it's girly.."

"It's defiantly not girly. In fact it's the complete opposite of that," she replied, leaning back in to Hiccup's frame.

He held his breath for a moment, only to breath slowly as he rested his head on to the top of hers. Everything was new territory to him, all be it they were always joking and mocking one another, but being in a relationship was completely new to Hiccup.

He glanced over towards Toothless, who was asleep on top of his chest of drawers, purring lightly in his slumber, tail flicking every now and again. There was something about the peace and quiet that filled his room. The way Astrid had lost interest in the movie and was quietly sleeping; Hiccup had noticed this when she placed her mug on the side and tucked back in to the spot in Hiccup she had just left, tucking her feet and legs under the duvet.

There was defiantly no way he was going to ever explain this to his younger self that he had shared a bed with Astrid Hofferson and lived to tell the tale.


End file.
